Network capable electronic devices are becoming increasingly prevalent in our daily lives. More and more electronic devices that did not have network capabilities are now built to be network capable. Cloud computing (network computing) where a program or application runs on a connected server or servers instead of on a local computing device is evolving into an era when high speed media content exchange is more and more involved in cloud computing systems.